


A little like Goldilocks

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Swan-Mills Family adoption, where now that Henry's grown up and off to college Regina's feeling down since she can't give Emma children. Emma brings Regina on a surprise road-trip and they visit an orphanage, Emma wants to introduce Regina to the cutest little girl Henry works with as part of his diploma. By taibhse-an-laoch via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little like Goldilocks

“How much more are you going to keep me in the dark with this trip?” Regina asked as she looked at the blonde next to her. Her lips were half open in a curious smile but her eyes were completely focused on Emma’s  hands as the blonde kept driving, leaving Storybrooke behind of them.

“Just a little more” The blonde said with a wink “But Henry will also be there so don’t worry”

“That’s not an answer” Regina replied petulantly and even if she tried to appear unfazed Emma could see a glimmer of a smile on her eyes.

Regina missed Henry terribly and after the young boy had left Storybrooke because of college the woman had been less cheerful and more serious than usual. Something that made Emma sigh every time she saw the woman looking at some  old photograph of the dark haired boy. She also missed Henry and could understand Regina’s feelings but a part of her, the one who still loved to go out from Storybrooke from time to time, understood their son and the need to explore a little a world that was a stranger for most of the people inside the little city.

They had also talked about having another child, both of them feeling like the mansion was suddenly too quiet for only two people. But that soon had turned out to be complicated making the brunette woman next to her feeling even more down.

Emma understood Regina and she also wanted to have another addition to the family, not because their need to replacing Henry-and that was one thing she had very clear in her mind since little Neal’s appearance- but because they still  felt young enough to try to be mothers in a different light, without curses and prophecies between their decisions.

And so, as she kept driving while Regina fell asleep she smiled quietly to herself remembering Henry’s call a few weeks before.

“You both are going to love Anna Ma, she is the sweetest. Looks a little like Goldilocks”

And that was what had made the inside of her head click. She had talked both with Henry and the girl over phone and Anna really seemed to be adorable and quite mature for her age.

It had taken a while to have everything ready but almost a month after that telephone call they were going to met the girl and a part of her felt both nervous and giddy.

As they finally arrived at the building she sent a quick text to Henry before shaking Regina’s shoulder as gently as possible.

“Wake up, we are here” She whispered eliciting a groan from the brunette as Regina opened her eyes. When the older woman’s eyes finally focused on the building she frowned, still feeling a little bit sleepy from the nap.

“Where are we?” She asked as both Emma and her exited from the car, the blonde smiling secretly when she saw the little thumbs-up icon Henry had sent her.

“I was talking with Henry a little while ago” She started after approaching the main door of the orphanage “You know he is being very supportive with our decision”

“Without him we would have never started trying” Regina said softly and Emma nodded gently before continuing.

“I know, and yet when I told him everything he and I talked for a little about… his work”

Regina’s eyes narrowed for a second before her mind seemed to understand what Emma was implying. They had never talked about the possibility of adoption not because they couldn’t afford it but because they had been too focused on the possibily of having a biologic child. Looking at everything retrospectively Regina found herself blushing as the blonde woman opened the door and let her inside before following her.

“Are we really here because of that?” Regina asked and Emma, who was now looking at something at Regina’s right, nodded before kissing her softly.

“Of course we are and now go and kiss your son!”  Regina turned and smiled seeing Henry approaching them with a little girl at her side.

“I was starting to get worried” He said with his newly developed deep voice before engulfing both of his mothers in a hug. “Ma didn’t want a map so I was about to call for the SWAT or something”

“Excuse me, I’m a wonderful driver” Emma replied with a huff at the boy’s banter before kneeling and waving at the shy girl who looked at the three of them with big brown eyes. “You must be Anna”

Regina looked down and smiled at little girl just before looking at Henry a little dubious.

“I’ve already talked with the orphanage and they knew you were coming” The young man told his brunette mother with a reassuring smile “They are giving us a little time, that’s why the reception is empty”

The young girl, bored by now of Emma’s silly faces turned her eyes to Regina and smiled making Regina’s heart melt a little as Anna offered her her right hand. Ever so carefully Regina took the hand between hers and shook it, eliciting a giggle from the girl who quickly searched for Henry’s hand when Regina let her hand go.

“She is very shy” Henry explained as another young girl finally entered in the reception and sat behind the desk with a soft look on her face. Anna quickly went running towards her quickly forgetting about the three of them.

Regina watched the girl go and turned towards Emma who blushed.

“We are both been talking about the possibility of having another child” Emma finally said under both Henry and Regina’s gazes. “And yet this idea wasn’t one we properly discussed so I know it’s kind of hurried but after Henry’s description of Anne I thought that even if we at the end didn’t chose to follow the possibility the idea of… just thinking about it would be perfect”

“I was the one who pressured Ma a little into this” Henry chimed in while Regina kept starting at both of them, completely speechless. “But at the end everything is your opinion, both yours and hers. I just wanted to help”

Regina looked at the young girl who was now playing with Anna and smiled warmly both at Henry and Emma, the two of them looking slightly guilty now that she knew everything.

“You are not mad?” Emma asked worriedly “We didn’t want to pressure you into anything but I thought that we could…”

Regina effectively cut her wife’s ramblings with a kiss followed by another one.

“We both are going to talk about this” She said against the woman’s lips “But I can’t be mad and you know it”

And so the three of them approached the reception desk while smiling at a still very shy Anna.


End file.
